


Coffee Addict

by Badash248



Series: Coffee Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alexis Hughes is mine, Coffee Addict, Gen, It's short I know, Oneshot, Tim really needs to go to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248
Summary: Alexis has a run in with a very sleep deprived and caffeine addicted Tim Drake.
Series: Coffee Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Coffee Addict

Alexis dusted her hands on her apron and wiped her brow. It was a busy day at the shop and the orders were flying in. It was finally spring break and Alexis was ready to put her feet up and relax. Maybe take a nice bath... unfortunately it was Wednesday. The day the shop was open its latest. Alexis stretched and looked at the clock. 8:30. Just half an hour more and she can lock up. Her bath oils calling her name.

The bell twinkled, interrupting her daydreaming. Alexis looked to the customer who had just walked in. Over-sized hoodie. Floppy black hair. Striking blue eyes. And he looked... past the point of exhaustion. When was the last time this kid slept?

"Hey there! What can I get for you?" Alexis leaned forward, resting her arms on the counter.

"Uhhhh...." the young man began. Eyes rolling back into his head. He heaved a heavy sigh. "Extra large, caffe americano. With six shots of espresso. ....please."

"Woah! Are-are you sure buddy? The caffe americano already has three shots of espresso in it to begin with. You sure you want to add another six?" Alexis stammered. _What was this guy made of?_

"Yes I'm sure. Believe me! I need it." He answered solemnly.

"Must be one hell of an all-nighter you're pulling." She analyzed the kid again. He's not that old. At least 20, so surely he would be on spring break by now.

"Heh. Something like that." He laughed.

"You know we have a week of spring break. You don't have to study that hardcore for finals. Even if it's your first year." Alexis felt some friendly advice was needed. Just so this kid wouldn't kill himself in the first semester.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Finals. Spring break." He parroted back to her.

She looked at him quizzically. "Maybe you need to go to sleep...instead of relying on caffeine."

"No. Just the coffee. That's all I need." He closed his eyes.

Alexis nodded slowly. She began to make the ridiculous drink. "Hey you don't have any heart problems or history of them right?" She called over her shoulder.

He shook his head and grunted. She did a double take. The poor boy was almost asleep on the counter.

Alexis finished the drink and placed it on the counter. "You know, you still gotta pay for the drink kid. Though I'm not sure if I should even be giving it to you..."

The kid bolted upright. "Here." He put a twenty dollar bill on the counter. Grabbed his drink and started staggering to the door.

Alexis' eyes widened at the sight of the money. "Hey! You've paid too much! Let me get your change!"

"Keep it." He murmured, waving his hand dismissively.

Alexis looked back down to the money and then back up to retort. She was met with a swinging door and a twinkling bell. She shut her mouth.

"Weird kid." She muttered.


End file.
